tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Art Camp
Welcome! Here thirteen users will compete in an art camp. Every week, contestants must post one picture based on the topic I choose. After a few weeks, one contestant will remain, and be crowned the winner, with the prize of...umm...the joy of winning! :P LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ' Rules *If you miss 2 challenges, you are automatically eliminated. If you could not do the challenge for a good reason, tell me on my talk-page, and I will bring you back. But it has to be a GOOD reason! *'Be active! *Do not complain to me if you get eliminated. *Do not harass other peoples artworks. *Your art must be based on the topic I give you. *Have fun! Grades A-''' An A is the best grade you can get! If you get this, you get immunity! :D ' '''B- '''A B is similar to an A, but you don't get immunity. '''C-'''A C is neutral. A C is like you put effort, but not a lot.' ' '''D- '''A D is similar to an F, but you do not get eliminated. One of the downsides of getting a D, is that you are not able to get immunity until another challenge has passed. For example, If you got a D on Monday, you are not able to get immunity until Wednesday.' 'F- You '''DO NOT want to get an F. If you get an F, you are ''automatically eliminated. Judges #Owenandheatherfan Sign-Ups (Closed) #EBGR #Toadeh #Zoomer72 #11347 (Im not very good at drawing.....) #'Aimers' #Tanner #GF120 #Oatmeal- #Mrodd #Puppyboy #TDISeriesFan #Voklokoman #izzynsierraafan12 Pre-Chat '''Owenandheatherfan: Welcome to Epic Art Camp! My posts will be in bold, just like many hosts do.' 11347(Oreo):Hi! Owenandheatherfan: Hey there! *Waits for other contestants* Wow this is slow. -_- And no one is active either. -_-''' Mrodd: Im winning this, so you all may as well quit. Zoomer: Well, lets just see about that. Toadeh: I'm gonna win. Puppy: Hi! Oreo:Hi Puppy!! '''Owenandheatherfan: Yes! It's time! Week One Challenge 1 Owenandheatherfan: Welcome! This weeks challenge is simple. Since Easters Day is coming up, your challenge is to dress a Total Drama character in something Easter related. You have to do the topic or you will get a N/A which is like a D. You have till Monday to do the challenge. Also, The contestant with the highest grade will win immunity. ''' Week One Chat Vokloko: Thanks for letting me in, dude. '''Owenandheatherfan:No problem! ^^ Vokloko: I screwed up where I put my picture, can someone please put it in the correct place? TDISF: If this is meant to be done by tomorrow, you'd be breaking a rule: All art challenges MUST have a minimum of one week to complete them or something similar, but you MUST give a minimum of one week to complete this challenge. Owenandheatherfan: OOPS! Thanks for warning me. ;) This is due next Saturday then. Unless everyone finishes by then. EBGR: I like my picture! :D Zoomer: Me too! Mrodd: Meh. I like it... But mine has nothing to do with easter ;( Toadeh: I like everyone's pictures! Especially the Owen ones. xD Oreo:Mine Shucks TDISF: I'm working on mine right now :) Aimers: Ok, I am gonna be honest...My favorite BY FAR is Oatmeals xD Oatmeal: Thanks Aimers. :D TDISF: Yeah, Oat, yours is the best BY FAR xD EBGR: I like mine and TDISF's Katie! :) GF120:I'm working on mine but i really like EBGR and TDISF's designs. EBGR: I LOVE your entry GF! It looks awesome! I love Lindsay's dress :) Mrodd: Just wondering why it says By Lindsay.... GF120:Thanks. It says by Lindsay cause Lindsay is in the picture! Mrodd: Buut why, By Lindsay? GF120:I wanted to be meant that LIndsay says "Happy Easter"! That's why i wrote "By Lindsay"! Tanner: ACK! SORRY! I was on vacation, then I went to a sleepover, and I haven't been active since now... But i am working on my picture, it should be done it an hour or thirty minutes! GF120:I can't wait until the challenge finish! I really want to see the results! Tanner: Done! Looking over the conversation, I agree, Oat did a really good job (it was funny XD). I think everyone's is EPIC! AKA AWESOME! (I'm not saying ROXS, because it means sucks in the weird language my friend's use...XD) GF120:Chris is cool as a bunny! Tanner: Thanks! ^_^ I thought Lindsay looked really cute! ^_^ GF120:Yes, I picked Lindsay for this reason. But most of all, I like that bunny! Tanner: Bunnies are awesome. I imagine them stabbing people with carrots... I have problems... Oat's was cool, CHEF IS A SCARY BUNNY!! XD GF120: No, he isn't Chef. He is the Killer from episode 19, from TDI. Tanner:...That explains a lot... They have the same base, I just get confused really easily... GF120:Yup! But he has done an awesome work! Like Zoomer,EBGR and TDISF. Week One Pictures EasterOwen.png|Easter Owen (Vokloko's entry) Easter.jpg|INSF12's A Very Izzy Easter Bunny! HeatherEasterByEBGR.png|EBGR's Entry-Easter Bunny Heather! lindsaybunny 2.jpg|Zoomer72's Lindsay as a bunny! Owen egg.PNG|Owen as an easter egg, by Toadeh. Easter_Trent.png|Mrodd's Easter5.png|Aimers' entry. Cody as an Inverted Easter Bunny :D Lebunny.jpg|Puppyboy's- LeBunny 4rabid bunny.png|Rabid Easter Bunny (Hates Easter) By Oat. Bunneh.PNG|It's Heather a a Bunny!!(No Extras) By:11347 KatieBunny.PNG|TDISF's Entry - Katie Lindsay....png|GF120(GwenFan120)'s entry-Lindsay Bunny Chirs for Easter.jpg|TannerRox's Chris Bunny! Week One Judging Vokloko-''' This was a bit messy, but it was okay...I guess. Just try to crop the picture next time. 'C-' 'INSF12-' Meh. This was okay, but it was just a simple recolor. Try to do more than recoloring and drawing bunny ears. 'C-' 'EBGR-' I like this! :D The colors are very eye-popping, you did more than just recoloring, and well...it's awesome! :D B+ 'Zoomer72-' This is good. ;) I like Lindsays dress, and unlike most of the people here, you drew the picture! (or traced...whatever) 'B-' 'Toadeh-' This is okay, but you basically just drew some flaps at his shoulders, and then colored him like an easter egg. '''C Mrodd-''' You can do WAY better. This is so simple. All you did was color Trent's clothes pink and white, and added some other minor details. 'D-' 'Puppyboy-' I don't like this because it looks very messy, at least it's colorful though. 'D ' '11347- '''No...just...no. This is very messy, and it seems like you didn't even try. 'D-' TDISF-''' I like it! It looks pretty, and very original! I love her hair, and dress! Great job. ;) B ' '''GF120-' AWESOME! Lindsay looks GREAT, and her hair is AMAZING! The bunny looks cute also. :p Great job. B+ 'TannerRox-' Nice. :) When I first saw it, I thought that you made Chris a reindeer. xD It looks a little odd, but good nontheless. ^^ '''C+' '' Aimers: Great! I like the ears, they look like swords. :P Normal, but BONUS points for being creative and using the Easter basket from Rapha-phooey! I was hoping someone would do that! :D''' B+ ' '''And i've saved the BEST for Last! ' Oatmeal- '''THIS. IS. AMAZING! PURE AWESOMENESS! This is SO funny and awesome. This is the best art i've seen in my ENTIRE life! WOW. This is very original, and very hilarious! xD Keep this up, and you'll win this, I promise you that. :D '''A+ Week One Elimination So here's the deal, 11347 and Mrodd are the bottom two. Everyone else has to vote ONLY one of them off. In the case of a tie, both will go home. Toadeh: I vote 11347, because I know Mrodd can do this, and his was better. And sorry about the drawing, I did it too fast, if you look at my FF wiki drawings, you can see I'm a great artist. 11347:Im only 10!!! Mrodd: o.0 If you think you can do any better. Then YOU make an entry v,v I do not deserve a D- And I will show you that next challenge. Oreo:I could,I just Need time. Mrodd: Not aimed at you. Aimed at Host. Oatmeal: Thanks Host!~! Well, I don't feel like voting. Cause. I like both of them :D as friends. <3 Oreo:Awwww Thx Oat! TDISF: Umm, well, didn't feel like voting, but changed my mind :D My vote goes to... *dramatic pause* Get nervous, everyone xD Oreo:I'm Making A BETTER Entry! Oreo:Done! Here It Is.... Aimers: Ok Oatmeal deserved the win by THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS MUCH :) I vote 11347, because Mrodds looks a little better....plus, I would feel really bad voting off mrodd :( Sorry :( ALSO YOU EC'd ME >:( (Edit conflicted) TDISF: Well, I was voting Mrodd off, but since 11347 cheated and posted a new entry, I'm voting for her. Buh-bye, cheater! Oreo:I was Just Showing People...If I made a BIG Deal I quit. Aimers: TDSF she was not cheating >:( He was just showing the rest of us another pic to try to win people over....Stop being mean >:( Oreo:I was JOKING bout The Quitting thing...Heh heh.... TDISF: She said she would make a better entry, that would mean to replace the other one, so meh >_> Oreo:Im Gonna Get Voted Out NOT ONE vote For Mrodd 3 for Me.*Starts To Sniff* Oreo:I know!!! Speeches!!!! Oreo:I think I should stay In Because It Was The First Challange and I will try to be better in the future. The reason Why its sucked is cuz i thought it was due. Mrodd: No comment. We all know Ill win the next challeneg and the one after that, then the following one, all the way up until the finals ( Ok maybe not all... but most ;) ) Oreo:That's Like 10 Challanges away. So Don't Get Too Cocky. Mrodd: Being Cocky is the only way to win. Oreo:No It's Not. The Ingredent's need to win: Nice-ness,Loalty,And Good Drawing skills Aimers: Maybe I should vote Mrodd of for being a threat ;) Hmmm Maybe Mrodd: I got a D- How is that a threat? Oreo:Being Cocky About Being good is a Threat Aimers: LOL, Nvm My vote is still 11347 :-/ I would feel really bad REALLY if I voted him off and I hope he will take that into consideration if I am in the bottom two xD Challenge 2 Okay, your challenge is to dress any Total Drama character in a can superhero, or a fanon superhero. You can not steal ideas from Super-Hero ID, or else you will get an F. Also now that there are even contestants, there will be teams.(Which will be posted later) Week One Chat Week One Pictures